1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, a lamp case for housing an LED lamp, an LED lighting apparatus using the same, and also to an LED module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 39 is a sectional view showing an example of conventional LED lamp (see JP-U-6-54103, for example). The LED lamp 900 shown in the figure includes a substrate 91 in the form of an elongated rectangle, a plurality of LED chips 92 arranged in a row on the substrate 91, a tube 93 housing the substrate 91, terminals 94, and a circuit 95 for turning on the LED chips 92. On the substrate 91 is formed a wiring, not shown, connected to the LED chips 92 and the terminals 94.
The LED lamp 900 is structured such that the LED chips 92 can be turned on when the terminals 94 are fitted into sockets for a fluorescent lamp attached to a ceiling, for example. Since the LED chips have a long life with low power consumption, the use of the LED lamp 900 instead of an existing fluorescent lamp is advantageous in terms of cost and effect to the environment.
However, since the terminals 94 are provided at the ends of the LED lamp 900 that are spaced in the longitudinal direction, when a plurality of LED lamps 900 are connected to each other in the longitudinal direction, light is not emitted from the joint portion where the terminals exist. Thus, a long lighting apparatus provided by connecting a plurality of LED lamps 900 has non-light-emitting portions or dark portions at regular intervals in the longitudinal direction, which gives an unfavorable impression to the user.
Moreover, the arrangement of the LED chips 92 in a row provides a sharp brightness distribution on each side of the row, which tends to cause a glare. Such a problem becomes more serious as the number of the LED chips 92 increases. Thus, it is difficult to achieve both of increased light emission amount and uniform brightness.